1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a protection component and an electrostatic discharge protection device with the same, and more particularly, to an electrostatic discharge protection component with N-type transistors and an electrostatic discharge protection device with the same.
2. Description of Related Art
For preventing the damages caused by the electrostatic discharge (ESD), an electrostatic discharge protection circuit is usually implemented in the integrated circuit. Furthermore, the silicon controlled rectifier (SCR) is a common protection component and widely applied in various ESD protection devices.
A dual direction SCR is a SCR that can be triggered in dual direction. Certain integrated circuits require to process positive input signal and negative input signal, so the dual direction SCR is utilized as a fundamental component in the ESD device design to help to meet the system requirements.
However, as most of the SCR, in the operation of the dual direction SCR, the turn on speed is often not fast enough, thus results in affecting the protection function of the ESD protection device. Therefore, various manufacturers are committed to improve the problem described above in order to enhance the protection function of the ESD protection device.